In large scale multimedia conferences, multiple conference servers, each serving a limited number of clients, are typically connected to provide a single conference service/session. One of the challenges associated with large scale multimedia conferences is the distribution of audio for the currently active participants in the conference session. Various techniques have been developed to address this issue, but there is room for improvement, particularly in terms of the efficiency with which audio streams are mixed and forwarded by the servers.